Madness' Insanity
by Zombi-chan
Summary: HIATUS Dr. Stein is incapable of understanding deep emotions, and he wants to dissect Death's newest employee. There was no reason for Death to higher a Medium, or is there? What kind of enemy is the DWMA getting ready to deal with? Stein X OC
1. Prologue The change

Author's Notes: _This is a story is more or less for my own entertainment. I'll be honest, I'm really into character development, so it may take months to update this thing. Please bare with me. I'd also like to note, that I am not really a writer. I'm an artist. SO... I fail epically with spelling and grammar. Please forgive my mistakes and enjoy the story!The original Soul Eater Characters are _© Atsushi Okubo. All other characters are apart of Guillotine © Li Kurama.

**EDIT: _So I got rid of a lot of the mistakes. I'm going back and correcting it to the best of my ability so it is more understandable. I'm delighted with everyone who is excited to read more and I'm sorry I've been MIA. New update coming soon! _- 11/22/2011**

* * *

Madness' Insanity

**Prologue- The change**

Soundless, empty, and void of sight she stood a little over five feet three inches. Her only sensations left in her body were touch and scent. Unfortunately, being human based, she couldn't smell anything more than the soft wet dirt and the copper stench of blood. The rain from earlier had numbed her arms, hands, and legs, but her feet, caked and buried in the mud, could feel the tremors and vibrations of the approaching assailant.

So far this girl had managed to remove six of the seven attackers with no other senses other than the vibrations. However, these people weren't the Witch. These flunkies were easy enough to deal with, and the girl had little trouble discarding them.

Yet, her body was shaky and unstable. After being hit by the Witch with her Soul Force, her senses had scrambled. Her body's ability to cope with pain had increased and her sensitivity to movement had more than doubled, but… her insides were pounding, disrupted, and some of them torn. She was on her last legs.

Heedless of the pain she had inflicted, Cercí (the witch) twirled in a circle. Not only had she gotten rid of the useless scum she claimed as henchmen she had three beautiful Souls hanging in the air. Once more, they were a rare kind of Soul: Media.

"All the little boys are down for the count." the Witch grinned twirling a lock of vibrant pink hair around her finger, "I can't imagine how difficult this would have been if this wasn't a surprise attack." She pouted slightly letting her lip protrude out and her blue eyes to sparkle a little. Then regaining a more regal expression, she looked a the senseless Medium, "I can't afford for you to be alive." She frowned, "What on earth will I do once my attack wears off and you discover the loss of your little friends?" And with a wicked grin, the witch lunged at the child.

The young girl with her stark white hair opened her mouth and said, "Thick, slick, and red… dribbling down my head." She touched the top of her head and appeared to be examined the crimson substance that had encased her hand. '_I still can't hear anything, but I know the stickiness of this. It's definitely…' _She sank to her knees feeling dizzy, just as her adversary soared over her, '_Blood.'_

Cercí skidded to a stop, behind the girl, "I would have thought that clever, Medium." She proclaimed, and then let her feet touch the ground as she turned around, "But without the ability to sense me and my attacks through the air, you can't tell I'm here."

'_She's behind me now. I must have just missed being hit.' _The girl could have cried, but was in too much shock to cry. '_But if she's targeting me… where are the guys?' _Then as if reason and thought were too much to bear she let her spine more-or-less flop over, hunching herself into a ball.

She knew she needed to defend herself, but didn't have any will power. She couldn't hear anything; there wasn't any way to sense her comrades and whether or not Cercí really had eaten their souls. Her senses tingled as she felt the approachingfootsteps with her bare feet.

The Witch seized the young girl around the throat tightened her grip, "You know, you are the hardest damn Medium to get rid of." the desperate croaks and chokes were ignored as her hands tightened further, "If I hadn't distorted you with another dose of the virus after I injected you with my Soul Force, I might never have gotten to eat the other members of your team." The Witch giggled, "Their souls were delicious."

Choking hurt, but what hurt more was the sensation of being drowned by a strange and familiar enemy. The young girl shivered and shrugged to remove herself from the sensation, but to no avail. Her body was begging for air.

Then the girl stopped moving, "Out so soon?" the cooed the pink haired witch slackening her grip.

The movement was smooth and swift. A bare foot collided with the Witch's face toppling her over into the tree four feet behind her, "What the hell?" demanded Cerci full of hot indignation. But, her anger disappeared with a devilish laughter.

The young woman with her white hair twisted herself into a standing position. Slowly she pulled her head and shoulders back. The once violet eyes were wide and a strange ring of orange outlined the pupil. The grin was all that of a madman and her mannerism had changed into a sugar high killer.

"Hee heee ha ha ha!" her laughter unnerved the older woman, "Wat's the matter?" asked the girl.

Instantly on guard the Witch ground her feet into the dark earth. In this moment, Cercí knew that something had happened to force the Soul Force to become irrelevant. She could feel the sudden stagger and sway of light, color, and reality. A strange shiver went through her body and she was suddenly aware of the stench of decaying corpses.

The white haired girl sauntered forward. Each step was drunken, but delicately taken. The injuries the body had, were completely irrelevant. However, it didn't change the fact that the blood was pouring out of the injuries. "I like where the worms are." Rambled the maniac, "I think you'll like them very much too, Circí."

The witch felt slightly sick, "How do you know my name?" she demanded, "I cut off your senses before I introduced myself." Suddenly something clasped her tightly, "What the hell!" she demanded again and looked down. To her amazement, from the earth dark green colored vines bound her legs and quickly strapped her arms to her side.

"Hee hee! I think the pumpkins wanna show you around." Giggled the girl.

Circí glowered at the girl, but smirked, "Fine by me, but I'll come back. I won't be dead." She grinned, "None of your physical techniques will kill me, little Medium!" she proclaimed, '_and __**her**__ blood loss will kill__** her**__ before she'll have a chance to get rid of me.'_

"LOLLY!" screamed a voice shattering Cercí's perception of the warped reality.

The girl's grin became wider and she extended her hand behind her. Someone in the darkness reached out and grabbed her hand. In a blinding flash of white light, the person turned into scythe. She drew the weapon back, allowing the laughing moon to reflect in the metal, "Lets cut you down to size!"

'_It can't be… She's not a Meister! How can she be the one who altered my vision?' _Circí screamed and the scythe came down and sliced her in two.

At that moment, the extra dose of the virus became accepted into the girl's genetic pattern. It was evened out in the bloodstream and spread through the body, stabilizing its owner. Lolly, the white haired girl, felt her mind snapped back to reality. Violet eyes watched the blood and gore spill and splatter all over the ground. Some of the blood smacked her in the face. Lolly jerked her hand up to shield her face and dropped the weapon on the ground.

In another flash of white, the weapon resumed its former human form. His brisk black hair and gray eyes could see the pain in his friend's face. He reached out his bandaged hands and grabbed her firmly just below the shoulders, "Lolly?" he whispered in a resolved voice.

She choked out a sob then screamed. Whatever was left inside her must have been thrown out to the world. In that instant all the pain that had been shoved to the back of her mind was brought out into full view. Her organs were falling out of her body, stopped only by her stained, shredded shirt she had tucked in. If not for the belt for the too large pants the bleeding may have become even worse.

The realization and loss of her comrades was pounding in her. She now felt the loss of their life and could clearly see the illuminated orbs hanging suspended in the air. It was an overwhelming weight that hit too fast, too suddenly.

The Weapon felt the warm tears hit his hands and Lolly felt him flinch.

"Damn it all!" she finally managed to yell out hoarsely, and then in a raspy whisper croaked, "What happened? How did this… how could this-" and that was where she always woke up.

Lolly was familiar with the fear of that past mission. She blinked several times, trying to figure out why there was so much noise around her. A scent of smoke and blood hung in the air. A strange pressure was in her chest, and Lolly shook her head a few times trying to clear her head. Her poor eyesight finally stabilized and she then recognized the blurred shape of Lord Death.

A painful feeling began spreading up from her arm and she swallowed hard. Determined to at least be polite while she faced execution she went to lift up her hand. Her mind only registered the shock wave of pain that shot through her body, and as she saw the blurred shape of her hand several meters away.


	2. Chapter 1 The Medium

A/N: Like I said before... it's quiet possible that there are several errors that I have missed. I do try my best to have very limited so I'll keep trying. :D Thank you guys for the review and the alerts. It means a lot that you're enjoying my randomness! :D Hang in there! There's more coming!

* * *

**Madness' Insanity**

**Chapter One - The Medium**

As Lord Death examined the finalized paper work, he stared at the glaring question on the paper. '_Was it somehow possible that fear made madness? Maybe fear made the monsters under people's bed? Or was it possible that fear made insanity?_'

Sighing a little Death cast the work to the side and looked up at the ceiling of his Death room. He knew only too well that Insanity made up the Media.

A Medium (or Media, plural) was master somewhere in between a Meister and a witch. They had the power to learn spells and could develop the hunger for human souls. However, they could also learn weapons, or become weapons. Their duel abilities combined with the secrecy that surrounded their kind made a relentless fear among the Meister.

Looking sideways at the paper, Death gathered it up in his large hand. Since witches could eat them, was it really wise to have one in the school, as a teacher? Having her here could potentially pose a threat and Media were forbidden to interact with Meister's unless absolutely necessary. '_But we need her._' Thought the Reaper dismally.

She was highly respected among the Meisters her own age. To Death's surprise, his Death Scythes had encountered her multiple times and all admitted to her surprising strength, skill and grace. However… **all **the Death Scythes also recalled the intense insanity, illusions, and masterful manipulations that she had brought upon them.

Lord Death could still feel himself standing in front of the bed in the infirmary. _"You either accept the job here or I will required the MIC to force you into taking the position_." It had taken to weeks for the injured Medium to wake up.

Darkly, in a tone of quiet control she responded,_ "What makes you think MIC would force me?" _

"_What makes you so sure they wouldn't_." Death returned in a flim-flam of a voice.

And when the woman grinned at him, he had sighed and left the room. He wrote on the mirror and called the MIC, only to be startled that they **would not **under any circumstances force this particular Medium.

Death stood in awe and shock at the gentleman's sudden rigidness.

"_We definitely understand your needs and concern_." Said the man with bad haircut,_ "We will be happy to assign you someone else!" _

"_Why not her_?" he asked startled_, "Her recommendation are high, her skills are at their peak, surely you can understand our need for a skilled teacher."_

The man wrung his hands,_ "I'm afraid that Medium is not under our jurisdiction." _He explained nervously,_ "She never graduated from our Academy. Certain Media do not have to go through us, ya see. An' she is one of them."_

After the conversation had concluded, Death realized he was left to his own methods to convince her to stay. And he did, but no one knew the price.

Death looked at the contract one more time, and then shook his head. '_Today is her first day… we'll see how this goes. That'll determine how I handle her._'

For the first day of school, Death sent for one of his Death Scythes to play escort and mediator for the classroom. After all, the injuries the new teacher had sustained restricted certain movements and prohibited others. If not cared for, the stitches would open and there would be a mess on the DWMA's hands.

Death had quickly realized, through his dealings with the Medium, he would have to someone who either knew or would understand a Medium to help him cater to the needs of his new teacher. Some one like…Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir, who had warmly and happily volunteered.

Brushing long golden locks over shoulder, she gently pushed a figure in a wheelchair into the large classroom. Shrouded in black hooded cloak and remarkably thin, the new teacher didn't move until the chair was positioned in front of the now quietly whispering, but very curious class.

Marie smiled warmly at the class and tucked a few stray hairs of her golden locks behind her ears, "Everyone, this is Professor Zylndor." She placed a gentle hand on the person's shoulder, "I'm afraid she's suffering from sickness and injuries. Professor Zylndor is currently very light sensitive," then she added in a mutter, " due to some medication we gave her," then continued in a loud voice, "I apologize if this seems," She snickered slightly, "Dramatic."

"Indeed." Said a gentle female voice from under the robe, "This isn't meant to be thespian." The new teacher lifted a heavily bandaged hand, "It sorta hurts, ya know?"

The class members seemed to all nod at once and look at one another in complete confusion.

Marie nodded in agreement as well, "But Professor Zylndor is the best for the job. She will be improving your physical fighting techniques so that Meisters are more easily able to move and prepared to react." She studied the students she knew so well, "As students of the DWMA; we need to be able to get out of danger, stay out danger. Weapons will be able to become master over their own souls and better help their partners as a result of the Meister relieving some of the pressure." she proclaimed into the silence, " The Academy is concerned about how all of you are operating in your battles. You physical tolerance is not where they want it. Nor is your abilities to rebound and assist your fellow Meister." She cleared her throat, "There seems to be one exception," which perked ears, "Black Star, has exhibited the most profound physical techniques in battle is by far, ahead of the class."

"ALRIGHT!" beamed the energetic blue haired monkey of boy up on the top row, "Check that out boys and girls! You are lookin' at-"

"The loudest dumbass in the world." Interrupted Professor Zylndor.

Black Star was about scream something at the professor, but found himself forced into a chair.

The hooded face looked a bit, still not revealing the person underneath, "You will be working on the softer techniques and rebounding energy. Your failure in these areas as well as your academics cannot go unnoticed! Just because you are ahead in physical strength does not mean you are excluded."

"SO what?" barked Black Star, "I vote you're a witch! I never met a Meister who could force me to be in my chair!"

"Yer cute." Professor Zylndor tartly responded, "I am not a Meister or a weapon. " she waved her hand, releasing him from her restrictions, and Black Star fell out of his chair, "Or a witch for that matter."

Marie scowled at Black Star, "Behave yourself or you'll get a detention like no other." Black Star seemed completely unimpressed and was about to boast when Marie clarified, "Professor Stein is running detention this week."

Everyone in class sat little straighter and was dead silent.

"Professor Zylndor is not a witch or Meister. She is an expert martial art's teacher. Her current injuries are keeping her from moving for the next four days. After that she will be instituting vigorous physical training."

"Ooohh, you're scary, Marie." Softly teased Professor Zylndor.

Marie's golden eye looked down at her and she grinned at her, then continued, "So then, lets continue."

"Thank you." She nodded, "So then, for today we will begin with introductions, then a brief overview of the coarse, and finally I have extremely simple homework." Examining the class the professor suddenly said, "Since you are so loud, Mr. Blue-haired-jabber-jaw will you introduce yourself to me and whether you are a Meister or weapon? And give me…" she shrugged, "I dunno, your favorite snack."

The class giggled.

"Hey I dunno." Smiled Professor Zylndor shrugging under the cloak, "Food is something we all like right?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

Folding his arms, the blue haired male said, "I'm Black Star, the ultimate Meister!" he paused for a minute, then said, "My favorite snack are Goldfish!"

The teacher nodded, "I like those too." She grinned, "Alright Black Star, since you are a Meister, I'd like to meet your weapon."

A long black haired girl jumped up, formal, embarrassed, shy, and polite, "I-I am Professor." She said.

"Same question." Zylndor said warmly.

"I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I am a weapon, Black Star's partner. And um…" she blushed, "I like animal crackers."

The professor chuckled, "Those are pretty fun to play with aren't they? It's nice to meet you Tsubaki." She looked around, "What about you with the blonde pigtails?"

The girl stood formally. She polite, but definitely strong willed, "I'm Maka Abarn." She said, "I'm a Meister and my favorite snack is Taiyaki."

"Oh really?" asked Lolly and class continued in this manner.

As it turned out, the students didn't mind their teacher. She was sarcastic, playful, and warm. Unlike Professor Stein, she didn't scare them, but was far from a push over. Her class was outlined into four sections that they would be covering all at once for strength, endurance, and flexibility training. Homework wasn't bad at all either; two worksheets front and back, that were due the next day. The homework was basically a profile page so that she knew a little about them. This class wasn't going to be cake, but it was certainly not going to be killer either. By the end of class, everyone was laughing and looking forward to the upcoming weeks.

"Alright." Professor Zylndor waved at them, "Be gone! You are dismissed!"

The kids got up laughing and talking excitedly as they exited the room.

Marie smiled and placed her hands on Zylndor's shoulders, "I think you did pretty well."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Now then," Marie said packing Professor Zylndor's bag, "I'm sorry to inform you, but you are being kidnapped." She winked cheerfully.

"Oh no…" groaned the new teacher, but with a groan she clicked her fingers and the door opened.

"Aren't you a good little captive?" laughed the Death Scythe placing the bag in the new teacher's lap and wheeling her out into the corridor.

Sighing she answered, "Not really." She answered, "I'm just to tired to fight this."

Marie laughed and quickly pushed the wheelchair down the hallway, "I think today went well. Lord Death should be pleased with how the students reacted." She turned down another hall towards the front door, "I' mean I've never seen them so excited for a class."

"It's all in how you treat the class. Students feed off of their teacher's motivation and emotions." Explained the hooded woman.

"I know whacha mean." Agreed Marie.

A pair of students saw the pair of teacher and ran to the doors. One student held open the first door and the other the second. "Here you go Miss Marie."

Giggling the blonde said, "Thank you! You two know that this won't get you extra credit right?"

There was laughter as Marie exited the building waved to the students. Marie turned to leave and jumped as she stopped at the top of the stairs, "Damn it." She muttered, "I totally forgot about these."

"Let's just ride them down." The cloaked teacher suggested in a nonchalant voice.

Marie glared at the other woman, "That's just stupid."

"Hmm…"

Then with a smile, Marie shoved the chair over the edge and drew her feet up onto the back of support metal, "But let's do it anyway!"

The ride down the steps was needless to say, very bumpy. Thanks to the Death Scythe's added weight the chair did not tip over. Instead it sailed down the stairs with such momentum that it continued going down the street at breaking neck speed.

Marie, with a ridiculous grin on her face, steered down the streets heading for the laboratory. '_I had forgotten how much fun it is to be crazy.' _She thought as she maneuvered down the street of busy people and carts.

Gradually the speed wore out and Marie was able to take control again of the chair and wheel her laughing counter part into the strangely stitched building. Marie pushed her back against the door and then Professor Zylndor wheeled the wheelchair inside the lab. Marie shut the door quietly, unsure if Stein was at work somewhere in the building or if he was still at the Academy.

She sighed and looked at the woman in wheelchair, "I know you hate teaching." She began, "But we really need you." The laughing again, "I really need you! I forgot when we used to do that when we were kids."

"You've grown up a lot." Professor Zylndor reached up and pulled the hood down looking about the strange area, "I'm afraid I de-aged and I'm stuck at seventeen."

Marie smiled at her slid her shoes off and kicked them into the corner, "Yes, well, it was time for me to. Although I probably should have been more careful." She looked at her friend's injuries out of the corner of her eye, "I might have upset some of your stitches.

"If Death decided that I am worth rescuing, surely he'd fix a few ripped stitches." Shrugged the martial arts teacher.

The Death Scythe looked slightly downtrodden, "Don't say that." she scolded, "I know that DWMA has never been kind to Media, but there is no way they would want to destroy your kind."

"It's easy to hate what you fear. It's a regular part of being human." Sighed Zylndor, then with her twisted sense of humor -that only Marie could appreciate- she continued, "Now Witches on the other hand, happen to like us too damn much!"

Caught off guard and unable to stifle a giggle Marie full out laughed, "Yes indeed. They do seem to see your worth." Marie walked over to the Bunsen burner and turned it on, "So how did you get injured? Batalina hunting you again?" she turned on the faucet and placed the teapot under in the water.

Zylndor leaned back, "No… ." she sighed, "I actually got a tip off about what she was planning and had to get rid of her. It worked too."

Marie nearly dropped the pot. She spun around and glared at the newest professor, "Why would you do something so stupid! She's a high ranking witch-!"

"Marie." Interrupted the teacher, "You don't think that I have survived for as long as I have by being a pacifist, do you?"

Marie's brows knitted together and she turned off the faucet, "No. I knew that much." She sighed again and placed the pot on the burner, "I just… I guess I didn't realize what extremities you have gone through to insure your… existence."

"I know. When you are Death Scythe it's easy to forget how dangerous this life is for some of us." Chuckled the woman in the chair.

"Hey Lolly…?" Marie pressed gently.

The white haired woman looked at her tiredly, "Hm?"

"Are you doing okay?" she asked.

Violet eyes darted to the floor to avoid the golden stare, "More of less."

"Don't get me wrong, Lol." Marie smiled, "You are very active, and still going on with your life, but I know losing your brother was hard."

Jokingly Lolly responded, "Still got plenty more them."

"Don't do that." Marie said quietly, "Don't just play it off. I'm being serious." Her voice was firm, but kind, "I know that loosing Charlie was really hard on you."

"Yes it was." The white haired woman shook her head, "But Marie that's just how I deal with things." She grinned apologetically and let her head drop back, "I'm so tired."

"You're normally nocturnal right?" Marie said switching the topic, "You just need to rest. Maybe Stein will have something that can boost your energy level during the day. Can't be martial arts teacher and sleep in the middle of class can you?"

"Whose this 'Stein'?" quizzed Lolly cracking and eye and watching Marie get up to convince the whistling teapot to shush, "I'mean first you use him to threaten the class and now you think he might be able to help me."

Marie laughed, "Another Teacher at the Academy. This is his Lab."

Lolly looked up and around the area, "Hmmm…. Nope." She responded flatly, "Don't ask him anything."

"Why ever not?" asked Marie.

Lolly closed her eyes, "I see his décor." She grumbled, "And I don't feel like being a science project."

The Death Scythe burst into laughter.

"That's not very nice, Marie." Said a male's voice as the door opened.

The blonde turned and looked at him, "Don't take it personally, Stein." She grinned, "Everyone knows you like to dissect things." She turned to Lolly who was now watching them, "Lolly, this is Dr. Franken Stein."

Stein was a little more than startled by Lolly: Stark white, long, hair, violet eyes, bandages, and a strange aura. Nonetheless he put on pleasant smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Lolly Zylndor. I was told that you were joining the faculty. "

She nodded, "Pleasure's mine." She exhaled hard, then with a crocked smiled said, "I'm sorry to intrude into your space, but Marie has kidnapped me and refuses to set me free."

Marie crossed her arms and with a grin said, "Yes, and you will be my prisoner until seven! Then I will relinquish you."

Lolly rolled her eyes, "Relinquish?"

Stein chuckled.

Marie went back to the teacups and dropped teabags into two cups, "Yes relinquish." She verified.

Lolly yawned tiredly, "Interrogation is prohibited. It's in my contract as a teacher of the DWMA."

Both Stein and Marie laughed at that one.

"That may be sooo…" Marie said in a thoughtful tone, "But…" and here she sighed dramatically, "We aren't at school, and we are friends. You owe me explanations, woman!"

Lolly closed her eyes, "Oh yes…." She shook her head, "You are little psychotic my friend. One moment you are a wise sage and the next your are two years old."

Marie grinned and tipped the teapot from the stove pouring the water into the eagerly waiting cups, "It's just the affect you have on me."

"Oh goodie." Stein said in a deadpan tone.

"I like this guy." joked Lolly still not opening her eyes.

Marie couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she brought the cup over to Stein, "I know right? I can threaten the kids with him."

Stein chuckled and took the mug from Marie.

"I'd offer you tea, but I know how you don't like it." Marie walked back over and picked up a third glass, " But I know you like warm water."

Lolly opened her eyes and smiled at Marie. She seemed bemused that Marie remembered such a trivial thing. She then accepted the glass when it was brought over and promptly stated, "This is going to be a long two hours isn't it?"

Marie only giggled as an answer.

Franken normally would have gone to his computer and ignored the company, but he, like every one else in the DWMA, was curious, weary, and concerned about having a Medium at the school. Besides, her sarcasm was oddly charming and Marie was not so spastic.

So he took a seat on the vibrant couch besides the Death Scythe, "Marie, how do you know Ms. Zylndor?" he enquired.

"How? Why she is one my few childhood friends from outside the Academy." The golden haired Death Scythe smiled, "I've known Lolly since I was in Academy."

Franken blinked several times, and then looked at white haired woman, "You're no older than seventeen." He stated bluntly.

Marie smiled, "I know she looks it doesn't, she! "

"How old are you?" asked the doctor slowly.

Lolly shrugged, "I'm what… maybe thirty? I dunno I can't remember."

"You don't know…?" Stein asked incredulously.

"It's easy to forget!" defended Lolly, "I've had several knocks on the head, besides I'm stuck at seventeen to twenty. I can't tell I'm physically getting older."

Marie flinched slightly. That was the wrong thing to tell Stein. She saw that glint that appeared in Stein's eye. A madness driven curiosity that clearly said, '_I want to dissect you._'

In that instant the phone rang. It saved the trio from an awkward silence. Standing quickly, Marie reached up and grabbed it, "Hello?" she jumped, "OH hi! Can you give me a sec and I'll call you back? Yeah? Thanks!" she hung up, "Sorry Lolly." She apologized quickly.

Lolly smiled and waved a bandaged hand, "It's fine. I know you said you've been waiting for a phone call for a while."

"I feel sorta guilty leaving you here…" she said scratching her head

Lolly laughed, "Don't. I'm perfectly fine."

"Thank you." She nodded to her friend, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned to leave and stopped and looked at Franken who was watch her, "Don't kill anyone." She stated firmly and left.

"She could be your older sister." Commented Lolly.

"Maybe yours. She is looking out for you." Returned Stein.

Lolly cocked her head to the side, violet eyes suddenly wise, "Hm." She grunted, "I sense that you are anxious."

He smirked slightly, "You are very in tune." He reached up and began turning the screw in his head, "You see-" –_click click click click- _"-You've given me something new to think about."

"Waz that?" pressed the martial arts teacher.

Stein continued to turn the screw, "I'd rather not think about it." He said, "It might make me…" _clack, _"Mad."

"Did you ever read Alice in Wonderland?" Lolly returned quietly, and then without waiting for an answer she continued, "We are all mad." Then as an after thought added, "Although, Media are insane, so I suppose we're even."

Stein clenched his fist. His body was shaking with eagerness. The bloodlust and desire to dissect were growing with every moment that he remained in the same room. At the same time he was perplexed. The feeling he had was the same as if he was under the power of Kishin.

He had become aware of the feeling when he first entered the room, but was easily able to ignore it. Why did Lolly's comment bring these _feelings_ up to the surface so violently? How did it work? Why did it work? What was it about her verbalizing a potential question, which made him suddenly out of control?

Dr. Stein felt a sudden pain in his chest and winced. He became lost in thought to the point that he didn't realize what was going on until her heard-

"Earth to Dr. Franken Stein."

His eyes retaliated and he felt the firm boot against his throat. His scalpel was position above his head and Lolly was underneath him. She had managed to avoid any serious injuries from the knife, but had torn the stitches and blood was everywhere. The wheel chair was on its side and then he realized he would have used Marie's coffee table as his operation table.

His eyes wondered around the room in disbelief, but grateful to notice that Marie hadn't returned yet. The stitch that had been in his chest had faded and he recalled something from long ago. He tossed it to the side as smelled the coppery stench of blood and heard his own heart pounding in his ears.

Grunting slightly under his weight a voice pulled his attention from his own racing heartbeat, "Can I get up now?" grumbled Lolly.

He looked back down and his brain suddenly registered the blood. He drew black swiftly, backing away. He shoved the knife back into his jacket. Everything seemed to be like a bad dream, a horrible illusion. It seemed like the sort of thing Medusa would do.

When suddenly the front of her shirt began staining red and spreading quickly out his doctoring state of mind hit him. He approached her sternly.

Lolly seemed bland and mildly upset, but shaking from the pain of torn stitches, "Are you back?" she asked.

He nodded and knelt down gathering up the body so that the organs would try to escape. He moved fast and went to his backroom.

A stainless steel surgical table glinted in the limited light. He placed her on the cold surface. He offered no explanation as he strapped her down in a slightly odd position. It clearly wasn't comfortable, but he could see the red organs and pink intestines. Dark crimson blood was getting everywhere and was staining his clothes as leaned over her and buckled her right arm above her head.

Lolly didn't move, protest or argue. Now that Stein was in his right mind, she wasn't too concerned for the moment. It was very much unlike a moment ago.

'_Uh… Dr. Stein?' _she could hear herself ask as he stood up suddenly.

Franken sort of lost it an began muttering, '_I want I want to dissect you!' _His eye darkened, '_Hold still._'

Lolly had dove for her life dodging the scalpel, pulling all of her stitches in her stomach. Forced to twist, turn, and bend she tore the repaired, but still delicate flesh until she felt some of her organs move forward. Unfortunately, due to her injuries from her last fight, Stein had easily caught her and threw her onto the coffee table. It had taken all of her strength to retrain **them** from killing Stein while she held the mad doctor at bay.

It wasn't entirely his fault. After all… If Lolly weren't there, Stein's madness would have remained controllable. Media had the ability to pull bits a pieces of madness out, but she had caused a major reaction due to her uncontrolled soul wavelength. And she was paying for it.

Stein completed his preparations and tugged on the shirt, "It's completely blood soaked. Take it off. I have another one." When Lolly didn't move right away, he grabbed his scissors and cut slid the blades up the button-up and cut it off, "Forget I said anything."

He stripped her torso of clothing and proceeded thread and stitch.

Lolly felt the twinges of pain, but didn't move. The needle caused immense pain, his hands were cold, but his knowledgeable touch let Lolly hold in howl of pain. Tears threatened to cloud her eyes and as he completed his repaired she blinked and the tears ran down her cheeks.

At the moment, Lolly was feeling very grateful for his speed.

"If you move too much the stitches will break again." Franken said at last.

Unsure of what really to day, Lolly ventured, "Uh… thanks?" she responded.

Stein undid the restraints much quicker than he put them on. He maneuvered the cut, blood soaked, and stained shirt off her, treating her more like a doll than a human. He tossed it at the trash can went over to the sink. He turned on the water, dunked a cloth in the water, wrung out a rag, and tossed it to Lolly, "Clean off some of the blood. I'll grab the shirt, then bandage you." And he went out.

Lolly did as he asked, but found that the rag was cold and that moving hurt. She (sort of) completed the task plopped the rag on the tray beside the surgical table. Not two minutes after, Stein reentered baring a clean shirt, bandages, and towel.

He lifted her and grabbed the washcloth. Carefully, skillful he removed the traces of blood, and then dried her off gently. After a moment or two in which he threw his lab coat in one sink, the washcloth in the other, and repositioned his tools, he began a little slower process. He applied ointment with a cotton swab, then tightly wrapped her from waist to under her arms. The major stitches along her arms legs had miraculously remained closed and needed no tending.

Now, if Stein hadn't just gone off his rocker and tried to kill Lolly last time he zoned out, she might not have been so tense and worried.

However, Stein sighed and pulled a white button up, that was much too large, over her wiry frame and slipped the buttons through the holes. Then he tossed the left over supplies onto the tray and the glazed look was replaced a more serious expression.

"I'm impressed you managed to pull that on without me sitting up." She nodded attempting to sit up.

His hand flew to her back and he set her straight, "Move very slowly." He advised. Shaking his head again he turned and vanished to a room off the enclosed surgical space.

Lolly stared after him for a moment then looked down at the large shirt. She closed her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and her head was light headed. A familiar sickness swept over her and Lolly used her hands to hold herself up as the world around her swayed and danced.

A cold pair of hands gripped her face and Stein's face swam in front of her. Being as Lolly had lost her glasses before the DWMA had hired her, she hadn't really seen his face. The stitches across his pale face, stuck out glaringly. His dark green eyes were particularly striking and were framed by his own glasses. To her surprise what she had thought was true, really was, because he had a screw sticking through his head.

She blinked hard and saw his mouth say something, but could hear it. She blinked again not willing the blackness that spotted her vision to take over.

A smooth cold object was placed again her mouth a something surprisingly warm went down her throat. It burned slightly, then Stein's deadpan voice pulled her out of the confusion.

"Your body couldn't handle more blood loss. Go figure." He grumbled.

Lolly's violet eyes stared at his slightly blurred face, "No shit Sherlock." She responded darkly, "You don't seriously think I'm lame do you?"

"Well if you are the martial arts teacher, I didn't think you would be." He retorted with a faint smile.

Lolly let her head fall backwards, "What the hell is that stuff?"

Looking into the glass bottle in his opposite hand, Stein answered, "My own serum." He set it to the side.

Lolly squinted at his clothing, "You changed." She stated matter-of-factly.

Stein nodded, "Might as well look like I'm ready for a funeral." He snorted, "I'm sure Marie will be happy to oblige." And then he carefully picked her up.

"You really think she'll be brutal?" asked the white haired woman.

"Quiet a possibility." He nodded exiting the room and taking her to the main room with the purple couch. Marie would be back very soon, if not already, "Wait till she sees the mess." He grumbled in distaste and used his back to push open the door,

To Stein's surprise, everything had been replaced and fixed. It was like nothing had ever happened. The steaming mugs were on the table and there was wheel chair sitting straight and ready. He said nothing to express how startled he was but he replaced Lolly in the chair. He picked up the black opaque hooded cloak and pulled it over her, leaving the hood down.

Then he backed up and slumped into his chair. The green eyes were focused and thoughtful as he studied Lolly for several moments.

Lolly studied him back during that time and then said, "Let's not do that again."

He nodded looked at the ground, then with a slight grin said, "Why not?"

"Coz it was horrible." She stated blatantly, "I'mean unless you are in right mind then try to kill me. Then it will either be sad er otherwise."

"Instinct doesn't particularly appeal to you, I take it."

Lolly rolled her eyes, "I wasn't the only one who was startled by **that** encounter."

"I know." Agreed Stein, "I'm not denying it."

"But you like the feeling of having prey." Frowned Lolly.

Her statement caught Stein off guard.

At his reaction, however slight it was, she continued, "You can't understand feelings beyond fear, terror, desperation, and rage. In order to force it make sense you use your physically means to deduce into rubbish. Then and only then do you not have to look at it as anything more than an a failed experimental rat."

"All that from one fight?" he said coldly, "I'm not in the least surprised, but I am startled by your analytical skills."

"You're not a difficult person for me Stein." Lolly sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked.

Before Lolly could answer, Marie came in, "Alright! Sorry about that guys! Two hours on the phone! I couldn't get him to let me off. " she walked over and sat beside Stein, "I'm glad to see you are both alive." She chuckled, "Now then, what did you two talk about while I was away?"

The white haired woman said, "Well, I learned the Dr. Franken Stein wants to dissect me."

Stein's eyes flickered at Lolly, "I would enjoy that." He admitted, "But I was forbidden."

"Damn right." Marie scowled, then shook her head, and then looked at her watch, "Damn it! It's a little after seven."

"Then you must let me be free!" smiled Lolly.

"Yeah yeah. But I will steal you tomorrow." Promised the Death Scythe.

Franken stood up and walked over to the door, "Let me help you out."

"Thanks… Stein." Lolly nodded and put her hands on her wheels and began pushing herself out.

"Wait Lolly! I don't mind-"

Lolly got out the door and waved, "Nah, don't worry about it. You've been helping me all day. See you tomorrow!" and she went down the hall followed by Stein who opened the door out.

"I intend to dissect you still." He said as she wheeled herself out onto the concrete entrance.

Lolly looked at him.

"But I want it my way, then maybe… just maybe you'll realize you missed a few things in your analytical analysis. "

Rolling her eyes, the Medium said, "You really think that you could play that game with me at full strength?"

"I'm positive." He grinned letting his darker personality show through, "In fact I'll prove it."

"Oh?" Lolly asked.

Stein grabbed the handlebars on the back of the wheel chair and quickly pushed Lolly down the steps with limited bumps, "Yes." He paused the chair and went in front of her, "I will wait for you to recover. In four days I will show you what one of my _rats_ feel like." From within his jacket he pulled a bottle out, "Drink this in quarters. Four days, one quarter a day."

The violet-eyed teacher startled him when she grinned back with a dark smile, "I look forward to it." And accepted the bottle.

* * *

AN: Whatever you saw before this (If you saw it) does not exist... yet.


End file.
